Love's True Light
by luna-rose
Summary: Harry's cousin comes to protect him and finds herself in the middle of an evil love triangle which includes her uncle! (chapter 19 is up) please read and review!
1. It's Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
15 years ago…..  
  
"How could you do this, Jeff?!" said Tom, "she's a Potter!"  
"I don't care if she's a Potter, all I know is that I love her. She's my wife, and she's bearing my child, your niece," replied Jeff, pointing to his wife, Miranda Potter, who was 5 months pregnant.  
"Do you know how strong this child will be?! She's a mix of Potter and Riddle blood. Riddle's are one of the strongest magical families in the world! She could ruin me if she finds out!"  
"What are you going to do?" Miranda said quietly, walking up to Tom.  
He looked at her, a mad look coming in his eyes. He smiled an evil smile. "Why kill you all of course!" At that he cast a powerful spell at them, but Jeff and Miranda apparated outside to their car and drove off.  
"What are we going to do!?" Miranda asked after catching her breath.  
"We'll leave. Go to America, he'll never go looking there."  
  
Present time….  
  
Sade Terran Riddle sat in front of her parent's graves. Her parents had been killed by a follower of her uncle, Tom Riddle, now know as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Not-Be-Named. She had been able to kill the man, but wasn't able to save her parents. They had told her that if ever anything should happen to them to go to a chest under their bed and there would be instructions as to what to do. Inside the chest was a parchment talking about a good friend of theirs named Albus Dumbledore and to write to him and ask him what to do.  
In her hands was a tear stained letter from Dumbledore. It read:  
  
Dear Sade,  
I am terribly sorry to hear able your parents. They were wonderful people. My thought is that you should come to live at Hogwarts School in London. I will be your guardian.  
Also, it will help you to know that you have a cousin, though I'm sure that you know about him. His name is Harry, and I'm sure that he would be glad as much as you to have a family again.  
I will arrange to have someone meet you at the train stop on the 1st of October to help you through the gate.  
Please write back with your response.  
  
Signed with love,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
She looked up from the letter. A single tear ran down her left cheek. She stood up.  
"Hogwarts here I come." 


	2. The Journey

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
Sade was looking out the window of the taxi watching the other cars go by. She had sold her family's house for Muggle money then got most of it transferred to wizard money. In all the wizard money from the house and the money she found out that her parents had saved, she had a nice sized fortune. She sent her money to Dumbledore to have put in Gringotts for her. She had packed up all her belongings and bought a plane ticket for the closest airport to the train station, which was about two miles from each other.  
The term had already started, so she couldn't get the school robes, and would have to wear her uniforms from her wizard school in LA. The school that she had gone to was Stienrei in one the Malibu canyons. They had given her all her past grades and told her that she would be a 5th year at Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore had told her that the woman she was to look for was named Mrs. Molly Weasley. He described her as a short, stout red-haired woman, and that she wouldn't be hard to miss.  
The man driving the taxi kept looking back at her. She noticed but tried to act like she didn't, though she wasn't surprised. Many people would look at her when they saw her. She was about 5'6, well proportioned figure, waist length reddish black wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and skin as white as a swan's feather.  
The taxi stopped in front of the train station, and the driver helped her load her things onto a trolley. She had also brought along her pet bat, Crombebbie, Ebby for short. He had been given to her for her 9th birthday, just as she started school. She looked up after securely fastening Ebby onto the trolley and saw Mrs. Weasley immediately, and walked over to her. Mrs. Weasley gave her a warm smile.  
"Hello Sade! It's wonderful to meet you," she said and hugged her. "Well now, let's get going. The train's waiting for you. The conductor wants to leave promptly about 3pm."  
Mrs. Weasley gave Sade her ticket. She looked down at it and stopped.  
"Mrs. Weasley, this ticket says that the gate is 9 ¾. How can that be?"  
"That's why I'm here, my dear. Mr. Dumbledore was sure that you would be wondering about that."  
By then they had reached the barrier in between gates 9 and 10. Mrs. Weasley told Sade that she has to walk through that barrier. Sade looked at her in shock, and Mrs. Weasley laughed and told her to trust her. So Sade decided to, closed her eyes and walked right up to the barrier, expecting to hear a crash, but instead her felt a slight breeze. She opened her eyes to see a big red steam engine and two passenger cars. Mrs. Weasley walked up behind her and told her that this is the train to take to Hogwarts.  
"Normally there are many more cars on it because all the students and any new teachers that take the train, but since it's just you, they didn't need all those."  
Sade thanked her for her help while the driver loaded her luggage into the train. She kept Ebby with her. Mrs. Weasley said goodbye and walked back through the barrier. Sade got onto the train and went in the second compartment to the left. She sat down Ebby's cage on the seat in front of her, opened the cage door and Ebby came out and perched himself on the windowsill.  
The train began to move. She decided to go and ask the conductor how long the trip would be. He said that it would be 4 hours. Sade went back to her compartment. She looked at her watch and it said 3:15, so she decided to rest a while so she wouldn't be too tired when she got there. At 6pm, she woke up and saw that Ebby had also fallen asleep, hanging for the ceiling. She went and got her one of her Stienrei uniforms. Even though she didn't have a Hogwarts uniform, it would still be best to at least wear some sort of uniform. There where four different uniforms for her to choose from, each with a shirt and either pants or shirt to match, and all of them with made of black leather, but they all had different colors. The top was a new style corset. It tied up the back, and had black pearl buttons in the front. The front had one strip silver, and one strip metallic red. The silver strip started from the left, the red from the right, and went around meeting in the back. The sleeves were spaghetti, then connected to long bell sleeves made of silk. The leather pants had the same colour pattern to them. She also put of ankle high leather boots, and a long bellowing metallic black cloak. She put her dark hair up in a high ponytail with some of her hair still framing her face.  
By then the train was almost over, so she went back into her compartment, and put Ebby back into his cage. She looked at her watch again. It was just past 7pm. The conductor came back to help her take her things outside. There she saw that largest man she had ever seen. 


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
"'Allo, Sade, it's nice ter meet yeh! I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore sent me ter fetch yeh. I'll carry yeh things ter the boat and we'll be off!"  
With that he easily picked up her trunk, and Sade followed him down a road along the hill to a dock where a boat was waiting. He put the trunk in the boat, helped her in, and then the boat magically started floating across the water. Sade looked up and gasped. There was Hogwarts in all its splendor looming ahead of them. They went into a low cave and came to the front entrance. She got out of the boat, carrying Ebby in his cage and walked up to the door. It opened magically.  
"Go into the room ter yer left. Everyone's waitin' fer yeh!" Hagrid said. "I'll see yeh inside. I think I'll take yer bat though."  
"Thank you soo much Hagrid. And don't worry Ebby, I'll see you soon," Sade replied.  
Hagrid laughed. "Well, it seems that yer have a slight British accent eh? Guess being 'round yer parents did that!"  
Sade laughed too, waved goodbye, and walked in. She already could hear the people's voices from the room. She walked through the left door, and up a flight of steps. At the top was a huge door. She walked through that one quietly and turned around. To her shock, the room was filled with people. Everyone had stopped talking and was looking at her. She blushed furiously, and pulled the hood over her head. She saw at the front table a man with shoulder length lank black hair looking at her, and blushed. Dumbledore stood up.  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new student and cousin to Mr. Harry Potter, Sade Riddle."  
With the name Riddle being said everyone started whispering and pointing at her.  
"Everyone please, hush. Sade, will you please come up here?"  
Sade slowly walked up the aisle. In front of her on a wooden stool was an old looking hat. She looked to her right to see a young boy with a lightning scar on her forehead smiling apprehensively at her and a redheaded boy too. She smiled back at them and walked onto the stage next to the hat.  
Dumbledore and a female teacher with black hair back in a tight bun walked around the table. Dumbledore hugged Sade and exclaimed:  
"I will be Sade guardian now that her parents have died," he paused, then continued. "We will now be sorting Sade into her new house."  
Dumbledore motioned for her to sit in the stool. The female witch placed the hat on her head, which fell over her eyes so that she couldn't see anyone. A small voice whispered in her ear.  
"Aahh, another Riddle. What a surprise. But what else to I feel. Potter blood, how odd. You will definitely be a hard one to place…(Sade kept saying in her mind "Please place me in the same house in my cousin…) Well, I remember your cousin very well, and since you want to be with him, better be…  
GRYFFINDOR!"  
Everyone cheered. Sade took off the hat and saw her cousin, Harry Potter standing up to hug her. She ran up to him and they were both hugging and crying and laughing together, and joined her cousin with his friends and fellow Gryffindors at the table. 


	4. The New Group

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
The plate it front of Sade filled up with food. She didn't think twice about it and began to eat and talk with Ron, the redheaded boy, and Hermonie, a girl with long fluffy light brown hair. Sade looked back over at the front table to see the same professor looking at her. She asked Harry who he was.  
"It's soo wonderful to know that I have some other family besides the Dursleys," Harry said.  
"Mom and Dad told me about them. We tried to adopt you, but they wouldn't let us."  
"That's weird, I wonder why?"  
"Well, it doesn't matter know, because we're both together! I know it might be a little weird and all, with me being a Riddle, but believe me, I'm nothing like Voldemort."  
Ron chocked next to her.  
"Will you please not say his name?"  
"Oh, sorry."  
"So how did your parents die?" asked Hermonie.  
"Um, one of the Death Eaters killed them, and then I killed him, but my parents were already dead." She looked down at her plate.  
"Then I guess then that we both have something in common then," Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "That means that we both have good reason to be the ones to kill him."  
She gave him a weak smile.  
Ron looked up from his plate. "Yeah, well that's great and all, but could you please stop saying his face!"  
  
The dinner continued, and Sade noticed the same teacher was still looking at her. She asked Ron who her was.  
"That's Professor Severus Snape, the Potions teacher. He hates almost every student at the school except for his own. He's Head of the Slytherin house. He hates Gryffindors, and so do the rest of the Slytherins. Best try to stay out of his way," he replied, sneering.  
They all looked at Snape. When he looked up again, Sade smiled at him. To Harry, Ron, and Hermonie's surprise, he smiled back. Then they all looked at Sade.  
Professor McGonagall came over to Sade and gave her her class schedule. She saw that she had Double Potions with her cousin and friends. Along with that she had Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, which Hagrid was still teaching, Divination with Professor Trelawney (Harry said will be terrible and that she always predicts that someone will die every year), History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she saw she would be assistant to the returning teacher Professor Lupin, who was a werewolf.  
Dumbledore stood up and said that it was time for everyone to go to their rooms. He then asked Hermonie to show Sade to her room. So Sade walked along with the 3 of them, still looking back at Snape. She never saw a pale, blond haired boy watching her with great interest.  
  
The new prefect for the Gryffindor house was Dean Thomas. He decided that the new password would be "beginner". The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and they all walked into the common room. Sade would be in the same room with Hermonie.  
There was a tapping on the window, and a few girls screamed. Sade ran over to the window. It was Ebby and Harry's owl, Hedwig. Ebby landed on Sade's arm, and Hedwig flew back out after nipping Harry lightly on the ear.  
"So I'm guessing that Hedwig was showing you how to get here, eh?" Sade said to Ebby.  
"Well, I missed you, so I had to find out where you were. I don't really fit in at the Owlery anyway," he replied.  
No one said anything when he spoke, just stared at him. He saw this and hid under Sade's cloak. She told everyone that she had taught him how to talk, which caused Fred and George to come running over. Sade walked back over the where she was sitting at before, by the fireplace. Ebby finally came out of hiding and flew over to the Weasley twins, and began to chat with them. Finally it was time for bed, so Sade took Ebby up to her dorm room, and said that for the night he could sleep on her other pillow instead of his cage. Of course, none of the other girls in the room, besides Hermonie liked the idea of a bat sleeping in the same room with them, but he was able to talk them into it. Hermonie and Sade talked more, sitting on Sade's bed. Hermonie finally admitting that she had a crush on both Ron and Harry, and that she didn't know which one to choose.  
"Don't worry," Sade said, "you'll figure out who's right for you when it comes down to it."  
"I'm glad that there's finally another girl in the group. It was kinda getting lonely without someone I could really talk to," replied Hermonie, and gave Sade a hug goodnight.  
Sade first day at Hogwarts was a fun one, and she couldn't wait for the morning. She fell asleep with Ebby lightly snoring beside her head. 


	5. Him, Her and Them

Disclaimer: All Hary Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
When Sade woke up, she saw that Ebby had flown up to sleep from the rafters in the room. She got up and picked out one of her other uniforms. All of her uniforms were made the same way, but had different colors. And even though she didn't have a patch to say she was a Gryffindor, everyone knew she was.  
The uniform she picked was in the same pattern as the other, but with different colors. This one had metallic violet and royal blue strips, with a matching skirt. She kept her hair down, put on her cloak, and met up with her friends in the common room.  
She was happy that Harry, Ron and Hermonie would be in all her classes, and they were thrilled that she was going to be helping teach.  
"Bet it's because you're such a strong witch," Ron said excitedly.  
"Yeah, and maybe it's that magical strength is the reason why Snape's so attracted to you," laughed Hermonie. Sade blushed.  
Their first class what Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Harry was still angry that they still had class with Slytherin. Sade said she didn't mind. Most of the Slytherins seemed very interested in her, especially Draco Malfoy.  
"He's the cruelest person you could ever meet," Harry said.  
The class was working with some of Hagrid's spider friend, Aragog's, family. The ones they were working with were babies that where beginning to get their pincers, and were about the size of a grapefruit. Most of the class got bitten a couple times, but the baby, Netako, seemed to really like Sade. Hagrid smiled down at her, happy that he wasn't the only one that liked "unusual" creatures.  
When class was over, Sade offered to help Hagrid put all the spiders back into the boxes. Netako didn't want to leave Sade and tried to hang onto her cloak. So she asked Hagrid if she could come see Netako later. Hagrid agreed, and so did Netako, and scurried into Hagrid's hut. Ron had stayed behind to show Sade to class. The class was Potions with Professor Snape, which Ron ranted about all the way to the dungeon, till Sade said that she was looking forward to it. Ron stopped halfway steeping down the stairs and slipped. Sade caught him was a levitation spell, and sat him down at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Are you mad!" gasped Ron as Sade helped him up. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?! Snape hates Gryffindors!"  
"But he seems to like me. You saw how he blushed when I smiled at him. And even after that he still kept looking at me."  
Ron just shook his head and walked into he classroom. The bell rang and Ron sat down next to Hermonie, and Sade sat next to Harry. Snape then began his lesson.  
"Today we will be learning to make a Bubble Shield potion. This spell is used to as a defense spell. You put the potion in a bottle, then smash it against the ground in front of you to protect you, or in front of your opponent so that they can't attack you. The ingredients you will need…"  
Snape looked over at Sade and stopped. This time it was Sade that blushed. There came whispering behind her. Snape continued.  
"So, it seems that Snape fancies our new Gryffindor," said Draco Malfoy, a 5th year Slytherin.  
She blushed harder, but didn't respond. She didn't want to admit it to her friends, but she was beginning to really like Snape. 


	6. The Kiss

Disclaimer: All Hary Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
The rest of the class period went well for the four friends. For once, Snape didn't take a single point from Gryffindor. Hermonie was worried that since Sade had just started the school, that she wouldn't get a good grade, that she should ask Snape if she could do some extra credit.  
"Oh come on Hermonie, you know that Snape will never agree with that," Ron said, packing up his things.  
"But it's pretty obvious that Snape fancies her, so he'll probably agree with it," Hermonie replied.  
"Well, it's lunchtime now, so we'll meet you in the Great Hall, ok?" Harry said to Sade.  
"OK. Wish me luck," she said smiling.  
"Good Luck!" the three said, walking out of the dungeon.  
Sade waited at her seat till everyone else left. The last person out of the room closed the door behind them. It was now or never.  
She slowly got up and walked over to Snape's desk. He looked up at her.  
"Yes, is there something you wanted?" His voice wasn't the normal way it sounded. It had a hint of uncertainty.  
"Well, um, since I just started the school, I was really worried about my grade, and I was wondering if there was some way I could do some extra work to make up for the month that's already passed?" Sade kept her eyes on him the whole time she said this. She shivered at the gathering cold, since all the fires for the cauldrons had been put out.  
Snape continued to stare at her for a while. He picked up on her shivering. He stood up, and smiled.  
"Normally I don't allow this, but I have noticed that you're very skillful with your work…"  
"But so is Hermonie," she said, cutting him off.  
"That's true," he replied, walking around the desk, still keeping his eyes on her, "but you don't brag about it as she does, and you were actually able to get something into Neville's thick head, so I will allow you to do extra work. Since you seem not to like the cold very much, your work will be to find a potion to keep the dungeons warm. You will report here every night at 8 o'clock, starting tomorrow. And you will only be allowed to work in here, so that I can keep track of your progress."  
As he talked, Sade smiled slowly grew. The idea of being alone with Snape every night was a dream come true!  
"Is there something amusing to you, Ms. Riddle?"  
"No, nothing. Thank you, Professor."  
To Snape's surprise, and to her own, Sade kissed him on his cheek, very closely to his mouth, and began to walk to the door. In a moment's desperation, Snape pulled out his wand and magically locked the door. Sade turned around and looked at him. He slowly walked up to her.  
"You don't think I'm going to allow something like that do you?" grabbing her around her waist, pushing her to him, whispering in her ear.  
Sade shivered at the feeling of having him so close to her.  
"What do you want then?" her voice shaking.  
He looked into her eyes for a minute. He brushed her cheek with his hand, and then kissed her passionately. The kiss deepened with each passing minute. When the kiss ended, Sade smiled at him.  
"So, what does this mean now?"  
"We'll see what it means," he replied huskily.  
"Really, we'll see about that. Now, will you unlock the door, please Professor?"  
Snape took out his wand again and unlocked the door.  
"Call me Severus," he said, kissing her again.  
With that, Sade walked out of the classroom, heading for the Great Hall. 


	7. Teaching?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
After lunch was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Sade would be helping teach, though she didn't know how she'd be doing that. Her friends had told her that Professor Lupin was really great friend, and a wonderful teacher, so she wouldn't need to worry. When they walked in, they saw that Lupin was sitting at his desk. He looked about the same, except that he had better robes.  
"Go on up to him, Professor Riddle. You're a teacher too you know," Ron said, pushing her up to the desk.  
Lupin looked up and smiled softly.  
"Hello, Ron. How have you been?"  
"I've been pretty good. You look better."  
"Yes, I feel better being back at Hogwarts." He stood up. "So this must be my new assistant teacher, Miss Riddle," he said shaking her hand. "I remember you parents. They were one of the most beautiful couples, besides Harry's parents. But they had a lot of problems, mainly because of your uncle, Tom." He paused. "But there's one thing that's very clear, you may have the name Riddle, but you have the heart of a Potter. And I'm very proud to have you as my assistant."  
"Thank, Professor," she replied blushing, "I hope that I will live up to your expectations."  
By then other students were coming in. Sade sat down at a chair to Lupin's left. Hermonie was beaming at her, and mouthed, "You are soo lucky." Sade blushed again.  
When the bell rang, Lupin silenced the class.  
"Hello everyone. As you can see, I'm back to teach you, but it will only be for this year, as far as I know. Now, this time, I have an assistant, sort-of a "teacher in training" that will be helping me in this class. You all know her as Sade," motioning to his left, "but when you are in this class she will address her as Professor Riddle. She has all the rules allowed as other teachers, which includes being able to give and take house points. You will show her the same respect that you show your other teachers. Understood?"  
Everyone in the classroom nodded.  
"But you don't have to worry, I won't be rude about it. I will try to be as fair as possible, but I warn you, being your teacher, do not test me," Sade said, standing. "So, what will we be learning today, Professor?"  
"Yes, right. We will be learning about banshees. To stop a banshee, you have to say "Immutieo!". This will destroy the banshee. But you must keep your mind clear. There has been a large group of banshees spotted in the forest, but they won't come out during the day time. Professor Dumbledore said that when you were ready, that this class would go a kill them. But for now, we will be studying them. Since it is close to the full moon, I am a little under the weather, so Professor Riddle will be reading the notes to you, and I will answer any questions needed, but listen closely so that you don't ask the same question that another student already did. Let's begin," he finished, handing Sade the lecture notes.  
  
The rest of the class period went without problem. Lupin was very pleased with this, and one thing that he liked and complimented Sade on was her style of teaching. Most of the time, if a student answered a question, she would ask the class if they knew the answer first, and whomever knew the answer would earn a house point, and whatever questions they didn't know, Sade would answer. At the end of class, Ebby flew in with a letter in his mouth. He dropped it on the desk in front of her.  
"Thanks Ebby. I'll bring up some food for you later."  
He flew back out, people ducking when he flew above them.  
"So who's the letter from?" Harry asked.  
She opened the letter, and moved back.  
"Come on, Professor, who's it from?" Ron said, teasing her, trying to see the letter.  
"It's none of your business, Mr. Weasley," she replied. "I'll see you guys in the common room later."  
When they had left, Sade really read the letter.  
  
Sade,  
  
I know I said that you were to start coming tomorrow, but I would like it if you came tonight, so that we could talk. I will have food brought down to the dungeon for us.  
  
Severus  
  
*****************  
sorry that it took me a while to add a new chapter, i was adding more stuff to the other chapters, so all of them have something new to them now! 


	8. A Questioning Mind

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
Since that night, Sade and Snape became very close, and trusted in eachother. He considered her an equal. The days went by, and Sade continued to work on her project with him, though a most times he was more of a "distraction" then a help. And he finally got up the nerve to make their relationship official. Sade knew that she still liked him, but there was another attraction beginning to form. She was getting closer to her cousin, and in turn, closer to Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, and found that they were a lot alike in the fact that they loved to play practical jokes, and get into mischief. They trusted her, even though she was a teacher ("The coolest teacher," Fred would say), and they told her about all the different secret areas and tunnels in the castle. After a while, she started to play jokes on people with them. George started calling her "The Third Link", and said that she was like the sister he always wanted, and Fred at first agreed with him. But after a while, it became obvious that he was beginning to think differently. He would try and find ways for them to be alone together, but that normally never worked, because George would always find them.  
Sade was sitting in front of the fireplace in the dungeon classroom, thinking about the past few weeks. Quidditich practices had begun. Alicia Spinnet was the new team captain. She had seen Sade fly, and asked her to be the new Keeper, which Sade immediately agreed to. She had the newest broomstick, the Galaxy Stream, which was faster than any other broom out. At the time, she had joined it do stay close to Harry, but she found herself now watching Fred more.  
Snape walking up behind her made her come back to the present.  
"How's the studying going?" he asked, sitting down next to her.  
"It's going pretty well."  
Sade looked up at the clock.  
"It's almost 11. I have to go."  
"Can't you stay a little longer?" he pleaded, taking her into his arms and nuzzling her neck.  
"I can't today. I have more homework to do."  
She got up, picked up her things, and was almost to the door, when Snape walked around her, and blocked her from going out. He put his hands on your shoulders.  
"Sade, what's wrong? What have I done?" he pleaded into her ear.  
"It's nothing you did, love. I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."  
"Won't you tell me what it is?"  
Sade sighed, dropping her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't, not just yet. But know this," she put her head on his cheek, "I still care for you."  
She kissed him goodnight, and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.  
A shadow from the end of the hallway watched her leave.  
  
Later in the girls dorm, Sade told Hermonie about her liking Fred, and she began laughing.  
"Come on, Sade, I thought were with Snape?"  
"I still am, but Fred's a lot more fun to be around."  
"And what do you think Snape's going to do if something does happen between you and Fred? You've been a big help to all the other houses. He's been a lot nicer since you got here."  
"I don't know what will happen. And I have heard that there has been a difference. But it is still my life, and I'll think about Snape if something really does happen with Fred."  
"Ok, ok. Now here's good question, how are you able to tell the difference between George and Fred?"  
"It's pretty easy once you start really hanging out with them. Fred's a little more calm, and thoughtful, and George's voice is a little lower. And they both walk a little different from the other."  
Hermonie stared at her, smiling.  
"You know, I wasn't really expecting you to really be able to answer that. I was thinking you'd say you didn't know…"  
"Oh shut up Hermonie!"  
Sade threw her pillow at her, and she fell over laughing.  
Alicia came into the room.  
"Sade, there's practice tomorrow after supper. Be there, ok? And you've been a big help, since you're such good friends with the Weasleys. You seem to be the only one that can keep them on track."  
"No problem, Alicia. Anything to help out the team!" she replied, saluting.  
"Now I know why you're able to handle them, you can act just like them!" Alicia said, walking back out the room as the other girls were walking in.  
The two girls laughed until Ebby came through the curtains, yelling at them in an unusually squeaky voice to be quiet. This only made them laugh harder. Ebby flew back over and into his cage at Sade's bedside.  
"Women."  
  
*********************  
ok, so it took me a while to add more to the story, i'm sorry :). i've been studing for my finals,a nd they're almost done. as one of my finals, i had to write a monologue, and i wrote it as if i were harry, so check that out too! it's called "The Death of Harry Potter"! 


	9. Well It's About Time, Fred!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
A/N please review  
  
  
The next morning, Sade walked into the great hall for breakfast. Fred and George followed after her, and Fred sat down next to her.   
"Hey Sade, do you think I could talk to you later?"  
"Sure, what about?"  
"Well, I can't tell you now, it needs to be in private. So wait around a little after our practice, ok?"  
"Alright."  
Then out of no where, Fred kissed her on the cheek, and walked back out, with a piece of toast in his hand. Sade laughed to herself. She felt that someone was looking at her, and turned around. Sure enough, Snape was looking at her with a sneer on his face. Sade didn't know how to react, and looked back down at her porridge.  
'What am I going to do?'  
She never looked behind her to see that the pale boy had seen this too.  
  
Sade asked Hermonie if she would walk with her to Transfiguration together. She told her what Fred had said and that Snape had seen.  
"Wow, a love triangle. How cool!"  
"Yeah, it sounds cool if it's not happening to you."  
"You're right. Ok, think about this. You get along better than anyone else with Snape, and it's pretty obvious that you like being with him too, or you still wouldn't be going down there to "work", right? And here's another thing. You seem to get along really well with Fred, and like you said, you two have a lot in common, including age. Now think, and be truthful to yourself, who would it really work out better with?"  
Sade told Hermonie that she would think about it. And think about it she did. Instead of turning the twig into a worm, she turned it into a lizard. But Harry quickly changed it before Professor McGonagall saw.  
'Thank goodness it's Friday' she thought, finally getting the spell right.  
  
Herbology was the last class before dinner. They were to feed the Venomous Tentaculas, and everyone except Sade, Harry, Ron and Hermonie had gotten bitten at least once. When class was over, she told her friends that she wasn't hungry and that she'd see Harry at practice. She walked up to the common room. It was completely empty except for, to her surprise, Fred. He was looking out the window, and had his back to her. She snuck up quietly behind him, and poked him in the ribs.  
"OOOOUUUUCCHHH! Hey, what did you do that for?"  
"I couldn't help it," she said laughing. "So where's George?"  
"He's in the Great Hall filling his face."  
"Well, that makes sense, but how come you're not?"  
"I'm not hungry, " he replied, walking over to one of the couches. She walked over and sat next to him.  
"Fred, do you think we could talk now? I don't know how long practice will be, and I know I'll be tired when we get back."  
Fred looked at her. She still had her hood on from being outside. He pulled it down, resting his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. During the kiss, her mind was racing.  
'Should I really be doing this? What about Severus?'  
When the kiss ended, she kept all composure, and gave him a light smirk.  
"I think your being around Snape is causing you to change," Fred said, laughing lightly.  
"I thought you wanted to talk?"  
"Well, I did, but I couldn't think of a way to say it right, so I kissed you instead. I'm sorry."  
Sade smiled. "It's ok, but I think we better go see if there's any food left. We have to have as much strength as we can for practice."  
People were starting to walk in as Sade and Fred were walking out. Suddenly, George ran right into Fred.  
"Sorry Fred, but I was just looking for you." He looked up from the floor at Sade. "Hey sis."  
"GET OFF ME GEORGE!"  
"Oh, sorry," George replied as Fred shoved him off.  
"So what's up?" Sade asked.  
"Alicia was really ticked that you two weren't in the Great Hall. We have practice in ten minutes, so you better get your brooms and robes."  
They had walked back into the common room while George was talking. Harry, Ron and Hermonie walked in after them.  
"Hey, guys," Harry said to the Weasleys and Sade. "Sade, meet back here in 5 minutes, ok? I have the craziest thing to tell you."  
"Um, ok. I'll be right back."  
Sade went up to her dorm with Hermonie to get her broom and robes.  
"Herm, what does Harry want to tell me?"  
"I'm not telling. But I can tell you it's really funny. Did you think about what I said?"  
"Yeah I did. And you won't believe this. Just before you came in, Fred kissed me!"  
"Cool! So I'm guessing you're picking Fred then, right?"  
Sade smiled faded.  
"I don't know. This is beginning to get confusing. I'll see you later."  
She picked up for things, and went back downstairs. Harry was sitting in one of the big arm chairs, his broom at his feet.  
"Hey, Harry, come on."  
He got up and followed her out the room.  
"So what is that you want to talk to me about?"  
"Snape came over to me during dinner, asking where you were. He said to make sure you came down to his classroom tonight. I told him that you have practice, but he still needs to ask you something."  
Sade figured that she knew what it was he wanted.  
"Well, I don't want to be late for practice, so I'll go see him afterwards."  
  
  
************************  
i think my being sick was a good thing. i've been sick all wekk, and so i've had time to write more to the story! alot more! 


	10. The Pale Boy in Love

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
Quidditich practice was really fun for about half of the time. Fred wouldn't leave Sade alone, until a Bludger hit him in the back of the head that George sent at him. Hermonie and Ron came a little while to watch the practice and tell them how they were. But to Sade, and Harry's surprise, Snape walked out onto the field. Alicia came down to see what he wanted, and a minute later was back in the air again, flying over to Sade as Snape went to sit with Ron and Hermonie, who were taken aback when he actually gave then a small smile, though they both moved a little ways over from him. Alicia told Sade that Snape wanted to talk to her immediately after practice. So for the other half of the practice, she felt slightly self-continuous with him watching her.   
'Well, at least he's smiling,' she thought.  
She never saw the pale boy come out to watch her.  
'She's really good' he thought.  
When practice was over at 10:30, and Hermonie, Ron and Snape came out onto the field.  
"That was an awesome practice guys! And you were really good, Sade. I'm glad that you're on the team," Alicia said, and walked into the locker room with the others.  
"Hey, Sade come on. We gotta get our things," Harry called, half-way to the locker room.  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Hi, Severus. What are you doing out here?"  
"I came to make sure you don't try and avoid me," he said, lightly brushing her cheek.  
"Now why would I do that?" she said. "Besides, I had already planned to see you after practice."  
He smiled at her. "Well, go get your things. Take this," giving her a slip of paper. "It's a pass just in case Mrs. Norris or Filch find you. I need to get back to the dungeon and fix up a few things."  
She nodded and ran over to her cousin. She showered and dressed quickly, said goodbye to everyone and headed to the dungeon. She got to the classroom, and knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Hi, Severus," she exclaimed, running into his open arms. He brushed his hand across her cheek and kissed her lovingly. Neither one ever heard the door open then close.  
'So that's what's been going on.' Malfoy walked back to his dorm.  
"Of all the people, why'd it have to be him?" he said under his breath. He had been harboring an attraction for her since her coming to Hogwarts, but knew he'd never have a chance with her being Harry Potter's cousin. Then an idea came to him.  
"Why should I think that way. If she can like Snape, then I know I have a chance?"  
He went and got his wand, quickly wrote a note for her, put on his cloak over his silk dark silver pajamas, and headed for the Gryffindor tower. He had followed Sade many times without anyone knowing, and had heard the password. He got to the Fat Lady's portrait, and to his luck, got in easily.  
'Ok, now that I'm in here, I'll have to figure out which dorm she's in.'  
There were staircases to his left. He walked up it and came to two doors, one to his left and to his right. The right one read "boys" and the left read "girls" above each opening.  
'Well, at least it's a start.'  
He quickly and silently walked through the left door. He remembered hearing Sade and Hermonie say that they were in the same dorm room, so whatever room Hermonie was in, she'd be. He looked into every room till he saw her. He pointed his wand at himself.  
"Silentio!"  
This way he wouldn't make any type of sound, so none of the girls would wake up. He saw Ebby, Sade's pet bat, sleeping in his cage on the nightstand. He walked over to Sade's bed, set the note on her pillow, and a red rose. He walked back to the door, and back to his dorm.  
It took him a while to get to the tower and back, so a lot of time had passed, though he didn't know how long. As he passed Snape's classroom, Sade was coming out. She had a slight look of shock, but it quickly faded.  
"What are you doing down here, Riddle?" Draco said, trying to put on his usual sneer, but to no avail, and smiled instead. She took in his smile, and noticed a difference. His smile was not the usual one that he always had. This one was one of happiness and slight self-consciousness , like he was happy to see her.  
"I'm just calling it a night. I'm still trying to work on my project."  
"Oh, and that's all?"  
"Yeah, that's all," she replied, pinching his cheek. "Nice pajamas."  
He watched her go up the stairs, and sighed.  
'I hope this works.'  
  
**********************************  
i know, it's taken a while for me to write more (writer's block), but here it is, and please review! 


	11. How Rude!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
A little before midnight, Sade came out of Snape's chambers, came across Draco, talked to him for a moment, and left.  
'I wonder what he was doing out so late?' she thought. 'He did look really cute in those pajamas though.'  
She quietly walked to the Gryffindor tower. After a while, she noticed Mrs. Norris was following her, but didn't pay much attention, till Filch came around the corner.  
"What are you doing out of your dorm so late?"  
"I was working in the dungeon with Professor Snape. I have a note from him to excuse me," she said coolly, handing Filch the note. She kneeled down to pet Mrs. Norris, who was at first skeptical of her, but then let Sade pet her. Filch noticed this.  
"She normally doesn't take to people that easily." He handed back the note to Sade. "I sometimes wonder if you should have been a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor," he said, walking past her. Sade watched him walk away, thinking about what he'd said, shook her head, and continued her walk to the tower.  
When she got to her room, she saw a rose and a scroll on her bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas, and went back over to her bed, and read the note.  
  
Dear Sade,  
You know me, and I know you, but I can't tell you who I am, not just yet, but I will tell you that I am a Slytherin. I know about you and Snape, but I'm not going to tell anyone. But I don't understand something. Why him? I mean, if you're going to pick a Slytherin, why couldn't it be a student? I know that you are a powerful witch, and I understand that you want to be with someone just as strong, but if you give me a chance, you might change your mind. I'll give you hints as to who I am, and when you do find out, you will understand why I'm doing this.  
  
Leave your reply inside the suit of armor's right hand that is next to the painting of Sir Cadogan on the seventh floor by noon tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
The Slytherin  
  
Sade read the letter over and over, while still holding the rose.  
'Who could this be?' she thought. 'I'll talk to Hermonie about it in the morning.'  
  
The next day was Saturday, so everyone slept in late. Sade woke up to Ebby poking her nose with his talon.  
"Bug off you dumb pest," she yelled, swatting Ebby away.  
"Hey, come on breakfast is about to start, and I'm hungry!" He then flew over to a dark corner and fell back asleep. Sade slowly dressed. She looked back at the letter on her nightstand. She got out a scroll and quill.  
  
My dear Slytherin,  
How did you find out about Severus and I? And what is the idea of thinking that I would choose you over him? Hearing this makes me want to find out who you are just to tell you off. How old are you for one? What year? What do you look like? Do I have any classes with you?  
  
Leave a return letter at the same place by 8 o'clock tonight.  
  
Sade  
  
Hermonie was in the common room, waiting for Sade.  
"It's about time you got up, sleepyhead. It's already 10 o'clock," she said when Sade walked into the common room.  
"It is, oh great. Listen, I've got something I need to do before I go to the Great Hall, so I'll meet you there in a little while, ok?"  
"Um, ok."  
Hermonie gave her a weak smile as she ran out the door. Sade ran all the way up to the seventh floor, and was out of breath by the time she got there. The main reason for her running was she was still angry about the boy, whomever he was, finding out about her and Snape, then saying that he would be better than him. She got to Sir Cadogan's picture, and put the scroll into the right hand, and headed for the Great Hall. Many of the students were already outside because it was the last days of warm weather since it was mid October. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, while Hermonie sat closely next to Ron, eating and watching the two play. Harry had told her about Hermonie's infatuation with house-elves the previous year in trying to get them to want to be paid, but had finally given up when the elves actually yelled at her. Sade came over, and picked up whatever food was left, which was strangely still hot, and ate silently, sitting next to Harry. She looked up when the Hall door opened. Crabbe and Goyle walked in, Draco slowly following. He looked at her and smiled. Sade in return blew him a kiss. She looked back at Hermonie, and saw that she was gawking at her.  
"What?"  
"Oh, like I didn't see that."  
Sade laughed. "Well, I came across him last night in his pajamas and I couldn't help flirting with him."  
Ron and Harry by then had came into the conversation.  
"That's just sick, you know that. First Snape, now Malfoy. I'm starting to wonder if you should've been a Slytherin," Ron said, as Harry took one of Ron's players.  
She looked at him is shock, but gained her composure quickly. "Shut up, Ron," she muttered.  
"Well, I hope for your sake that "He" doesn't find out," Hermonie whispered, but Harry heard.  
"Who's "He"?"  
"None of your business," Sade shot at him, causing him to be taken aback. "Want to come with me to the library, Herm?"  
"Ok, later guys."  
They got up from the table, and walked out the room, with both Ron and Harry still in shock. Sade sent Malfoy a quick look, and closed the door. She never noticed that Snape had come in the room, and had heard every word she had said.  
  
********************************  
ah yes, another chapter. please review! 


	12. The Wrong House?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
As the two walked to the library, Sade told Hermonie about the letter, the way Malfoy had acted last night, and what Filch had said.  
"So both Filch and Ron have said the same thing that maybe you were sorted wrong?"  
"Yeah, even Snape has said it. And have you noticed that many of the other Slytherins have been acting kinda nice to me also? It's really weird," she sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I know I was sorted into the right house, and that's all that matters."  
Hermonie thought for a moment. "I wonder if there ever was a time when someone was switched to another house? Why don't we check it out? I've heard that there's a new version of Hogwarts, A History now."  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Draco went up to the seventh floor and got the letter. He read it, and a light sneer came across his pale face. He walked back to his common room, and was about to walk through the door to his dorm with Pansy stopped him.  
"So what's up with you and Riddle?" she said, sneering at him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I saw what she did at the table and how you reacted. But you better remember, you're mine, and no one else can have you."  
Draco laughed darkly. "Now when did I say that I was yours?" He continued to laugh as he walked up the stairs, leaving a fuming Pansy behind him.  
He closed the door behind him and got out a scroll. He sat down on his bed and began to reply to Sade's letter.  
  
  
Well, well, my dear. So forceful, you really should be a Slytherin. But anyway, on to business. I walked in on you and Snape a while back when you were "working" on your project. And believe me, once you get to know me, you probably will pick me over him. Not trying to sound too arrogant, but I just know. I'm 15, so obviously I'm in my 5th year. I'm not going to tell you completely what I look like because then you will know exactly who I am. I'll just say that I'm a little taller than you are with short hair and I'm thin, but not bony. And yes, you do have classes with me, but I'll tell you which ones later.  
  
Love,  
The Slytherin  
  
  
Pleased with his response, he leaned back in his chair and smiled. He first wanted to rest for a while, but decided against it.  
'With the way Pansy's acting, she might come in here and take this.' He thought. So he got up, made sure she didn't see him and snuck out the common room and up to the seventh floor. He walked past the library and stopped. Sade and Hermonie were inside, looking at some book. Both girls looked up, and Sade waved at him. He gave her a very small smile, but not a smirk, and walked on.  
'I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle this for very long,' he thought shaking his head.  
  
Inside the library, the two girls sat down at a nearby table and began to look up on Hogwarts houses, and laughing about Malfoy.  
"I don't get you, Sade. He's such a jerk. How come you're being so nice to him?"  
"Well, from what I've been taught from my mother is that you must be nice to everyone, or at least try, so you can say you did. And from what I've heard about Malfoy, he really needs someone to actually be truly nice to him for who he really is, not for his family, or his money."  
Hermonie nodded and continued to read.  
"Hey, here it is!" Hermonie whispered excitedly.  
"What does it say?"  
"Well, there has been a time when someone got switched. 4 times actually. One time from Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff, another the other way around, the next Ravenclaw to Gryffindor, and a Hufflepuff to Gryffindor, but never a time where it was Slytherin to Gryffindor, or vise versa. So you'd be the first to have it happen if it does."  
Astonished, Sade sat back in her chair.  
"What do you think I should do? Go to Dumbledore and ask him about this?"  
"Maybe you should, it wouldn't hurt. And I doubt that he would actually make you switch."  
"Alright, I'll ask him just before Halloween."  
  
*******************************  
sorry that it took me sooo long to write more! i've started writing two other HP stories and a LOTR one as well. and no, i'm not a traiter to HP, i just like my little hobbits, hehe! 


	13. Questions to be Answered

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
The rest of October came and went, and Sade still hadn't found who her secret admirer was, but he was right, even though she didn't know who he was, he was a lot of fun to write to. He seemed to know many things about her, which at first made her very uneasy, but after a while, it became comforting. But her relationship with Snape was starting to go downhill. Since that day when Snape saw Sade flirt with Draco, he truly began to show how jealous he could get. And Draco went from being Snape's favorite student to his most hated, even more so than Harry, which actually made Harry uneasy.  
"Snape's supposed to hate me, not Draco," he said one day in Potions class.  
"Oh, so you actually want Snape criticizing you, then?" Hermonie replied, adding another dried worm to her potion.  
"Well, no, but it's still really weird, you know? And I thought you were working things out with him, Sade?"  
"I am, but every time I try to, he gets really upset. And I don't really have much time to talk with him anyway, what with practice and homework and grading papers. And Fred and George, well mainly Fred, won't leave me alone."  
"What about this secret guy? You seem to find time to write and leave him messages. And in the beginning, it was only once or twice a day, now it's almost every class. And yet you never actually seen who it is," Ron said. He looked around to see Snape again yelling something at Draco.  
"OK, think about this. All those times I normally have to leave the letter, I have to run to my next class so I'm not late."  
"I've got an idea," Harry said suddenly. "I never told you about my invisibility cloak did I? My dad left it for me. Anyway, I'll let you borrow it, so that the next time you leave a letter, you could sneak back wearing the cloak to see who it is."  
"What a great idea, Harry!" Hermonie exclaimed. "Tomorrow's the Halloween feast. Sade, you could use it then."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." She replied, smiling happily.  
They all looked back at Draco.  
"I really do feel sorry for him now, even after all the things he's done, since I had to go through all that," Harry said.  
"Um, you're going to still be living with Sirius and Professor Lupin this summer, right?" Sade asked.  
"Yeah, and they're going to officially adopt me too! You could come and stay with me a while during the summer if you want."  
"That would be great!"  
The bell rang, and Draco grabbed his things quickly so he could leave his reply to Sade at the normal place, but he ended up running right into Ron in the doorway.  
"Sorry about that Weasley," Draco said, getting up. "In a bit of a hurry." With that, he ran out the door, Ron still sitting there in shock.  
"He actually said sorry, I don't believe it!" he said.  
"Yeah, that was really odd. But have you noticed that he's be acting off for a while now?" Harry said, helping Ron pick up his things.  
"That's right. Maybe with Sade being nice to him has been helping out."  
"Yeah, maybe," Sade murmured.  
"Oh, please, he probably was just still off from Snape yelling at him all class period," said Ron.  
"Well, whatever it is, it's an improvement. I'm going to see if my secret friend left me a reply, see you later."  
"Bye Sade."  
She got up to the seventh floor to find that there were people coming down from the classroom further up. She waited until everyone had passed to get the letter. When they finally did, she took the hand off, got the letter out, and ran back to her class.  
All during the Charms lesson, she wrote back to him.  
"Are you paying attention, Ms. Riddle?" asked Professor Flitwick.  
"Yes, sir, I am," she replied quickly. She waited till be went back to talking to continue writing her letter.  
"You know, this guy is going to cause you to fail if you keep this up," Hermonie said when class ended.  
"Don't worry about it," Sade replied causally.  
  
The next day, Sade asked Professor McGonagall if she could skip class to see Professor Dumbledore.  
"What is it about?" Professor McGonagall asked, arching her eyebrow.  
"It's of a personal matter," Sade replied sternly.  
McGonagall eyed her for a moment, then nodded stiffly. "Very well my dear. The new password is "sweet tooth". I'm sure you know where to go."  
"Yes ma'am, and thank you. Do you think it would be alright if Hermonie gets my homework for me?"  
"That will be fine. Now on your way."  
Sade smiled, and said goodbye to her friends. Draco watched her as she walked past him, and looked back down.  
"Later, Malfoy," Sade whispered in his ear, then walking out the door. He looked back at her, his ears slightly pink.  
On her way to see Dumbledore, Sade came across Mrs. Norris.  
"Hello Mrs. Norris," she said, patting her.  
"Oh, it's just you," Filch said, coming around the corner.  
"I have a note from Professor McGonagall."  
"I wouldn't care if you had a note or not."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're the only student that I wouldn't care was walking around the school at anytime, or with anyone. You're just are different from every other student here."  
"Um, ok, thanks. I'm gonna go now. Bye Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris."  
When she got to the gargoyle door, she said the password and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, stroking Fawkes, his pet phoenix. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Hello, Sade. What are you doing out of class?"  
"I needed to see you about something, and I knew that you would be too busy any other time I would have free. Professor McGonagall let me out." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.  
"I see," he nodded, a twinkle in his eyes, "what is that you want to know?"  
"Well, since the first day I got here, a lot of unusual things have happened with me. You know that Slytherins aren't really supposed to like Gryffindors, but for some reason, all of them are nice to me. And many different people said that I should have been put into Slytherin. And so Hermonie and I went to see if there ever was a time when someone was switched to another house, but the only times that it did happed, it was never a switch between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm starting to wonder if I was wrongly sorted, because I had said to the hat that I wanted to be with my cousin, so that might have made the difference." She said this as slowly and precise as she could, though that was no easy job.  
To her surprise, Dumbledore smiled.  
"You know, your cousin asked me almost the same question as you about 3 years ago. The Sorting Hat had told him that we would do well in Slytherin, but because he had said he didn't want to be in that house, he was put in Gryffindor."  
"So, the hat doesn't just go on your mentality, but on your initial feelings as well."  
"Exactly. So when people say things like you did, it really helps it along. Being of Riddle and Potter blood must make it difficult, but your wanting to protect your cousin made the choice very clear. Now, is that all you wanted?"  
"Yes, thank you very much Professor."  
"Now you better be off, the feast is going to begin soon, and you'll have to sit with the teachers. And I got you this for the occasion."  
He handed her a large silvery blue box.  
"Oh, thank you, sir. But not to sound ungrateful, but, do I have to sit with them the whole time?"  
"No, of course not. I know that you want to sit with your friends."  
"Thanks again, Professor."  
"Anytime."  
  
*******************  
please review! 


	14. Admirer Found

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
Classes were over for the day, so Sade went up to her room to change into the robes Dumbledore gave her, then walked into the common room to wait for Harry. When he came in he quickly walked up to her.  
"Hey Sade, where did you go?"  
"I had to see Dumbledore about something," she replied.  
"Ok, well are you still going to try out our little idea?" he whispered.  
"Absolutely," she whispered back. "I have to leave a reply just before the feast begins."  
"Great, come on, let's hurry!"  
The two ran up to her rooms. Harry went to get the cloak, while Sade went get the letter. Harry came running into the dorm, and the other three girls in the room screamed.  
"Harry, you're not allowed in here!" Sade yelled at him while laughing.  
"I know, but I just wanted to give this to you now, so that I can get to the feast," he said quickly, handing Sade a bag. "The cloak is inside. Be careful that no one sees you put it on, ok?" he whispered in her ear.  
"I will, and thanks again, cuz." She hugged him. He hugged her back, blushing slightly.  
"And, Sade, you look very nice, for a teacher anyway," and he ran back out.  
"He is right you know, the green and blue compliments you," said one of the girls.  
The outfit that Dumbledore had given her was a long spaghetti strapped dark green and light blue swirled velvet dress with matching cloak, lace up high heeled shoes and witches hat.  
"You definitely look like a new age teacher," said the other.  
"So what did Harry give you?" asked the last girl.  
"Just something I asked if I could borrow."  
  
Sade ran up to the seventh floor, with 5 minutes to spare. She put the hand back on, and went around the corner. No one was around, so she put on the cloak. She didn't have to wait long, for low and behold, there came Draco. He looked around, then took off the hand, got the letter, and walked off.  
'Oh great, why am I not that surprised.' Thought Sade, laughing to herself. 'Guess I really am having a good influence. I have to tell Hermonie and the guys about this!'  
  
She walked into the Great Hall, and was taken aback. Thousands on jack-o-lanterns were floating with the regular candles. Her friends were sitting close to the teachers table in the front.   
"Hey guys, I'll be over to sit with you after Dumbledore starts, ok? I have to sit with Lupin first, even though I'm only an assistant teacher."  
"That's fine. It's really cool that you get to be honored like that though. Wish I could have that status," Hermonie said with a sad smile.  
"Well, I'll be back guys, " Sade said and walked to her seat. She looked over at Snape and smiled, but to her surprise, he just looked away.  
Dumbledore said his speech and began the feast. Sade made polite conversation with the other teachers, then went to sit with her friends.  
"So, did you see who it was?" Ron asked eagerly, after the food had appeared.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Well, who is it?!"  
She thought about it for a moment. 'Should I really tell?'  
"Sorry, can't say yet."  
"Why not?!"  
"Just because. Hey Hermonie, can I talk to you later?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Oh yeah, so only Herm gets to find out, that's really good. And I though we were cousins!" Harry said, finally pitching in.  
"We are, silly. But this is about something else."  
  
The rest of the night went with lots of laughing, and eating, and to top it off, a full out food fight. Most of the teachers couldn't get control of the students and ran out of the room, while Dumbledore, Flitwick, Lupin and Hagrid got in on the fun. When it was over, everyone went to get cleaned up, so Sade and Hermonie said goodnight to Ron and Harry.  
Later in their dorm room, the girls were discussing the recent events.  
"Did you see Professor Dumbledore?! He actually through a pie right at Professor McGonagall!" Hermonie was laughing. "And I've finally picked between the two, though I think it's pretty obvious."  
"Let me guess, Ron?"  
"Yeah, that obvious, huh?"  
"Yeah, but the best pick. Ron needs someone like you."  
"Ok, now I have to know, who's the writer?"  
"It was Draco."  
"How can you say that so calmly?! You better not tell Ron and Harry, they'd freak!"  
Sade laughed. "I know, that's why I didn't tell them before, they would have caused such a ruckus. But my worst problem is I've got 3 guys all interested in me. And I don't know what to do about Snape. It's really breaking apart. Do you think I should end it?"  
"I don't know. But if you're not happy, then you shouldn't stay with him."  
Sade sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
The next day before dinner, Sade went to the dungeon to find Snape. But beforehand, she had left a letter for Draco, but didn't say she knew it was him. She had a better idea about letting him know. She had told him about for going to end things with Snape.  
'He'll be very happy about that,' she thought laughing.  
She had gotten to the door, and hesitated. 'I hope he doesn't blow up the whole room because of this.' She knocked on the door.  
"Come in," came Snape's voice, and she walked in.  
  
*******************************  
yes, another chapter! it's slowly coming along. i'm glad that people are enjoying it. please review! i like hearing what people think, but please no flames. if something's wrong witht he story, please only use constructive criticism, thanks :) 


	15. Out With the Old, In With the New

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
"Hello, Severus."  
Snape looked up from his work, and sat down his quill with a blank expression on his face.  
"Hello Miss Riddle."  
"I think you know what I'm here for."  
Snape eyed her for a moment, his expression double sided. His eyes showed worry and sadness, his face sort of drawn out.  
"Yes, I think I know, but why don't you tell me to make sure," he replied, leaning forward, hands together, with his usual drawl a little strained.  
"I'm sorry, Severus, but it's going to have to end. It's hurts to see you angry at me, and the feelings we are having is just making things too difficult. I hope you understand."  
His facial expression changed to his usual angry smirk, but his eyes still showed sadness.  
"Oh I understand, you have finally decided to act like the Riddle you are. The Potters and the Riddles were just alike in their mockery, especially your father. So, go on then. Hurt me the same way they all did." He looked back down at the papers on his desk, though did not pick up the quill. "Get out of my classroom."  
Sade sighed and turned to go out, then turned back. "I am very sorry, Professor, but, to tell you the truth, the only reason I'm ending it is because, well, you're too much for me. I could never intentionally hurt you. But I do want you to know this, through the entire time, I loved you, and I still care for you deeply, and so that you know, there never was a thought to cheat on you in my mind, even if you thought there was. Goodbye, Severus." She walked out.  
  
All the time she walked in to the Great Hall, she thought she should feel bad, but for some reason, all she could think about was Draco.  
'Well, time for the next Slytherin.'  
  
The next two months were hectic. And Snape was worse than ever. Everyday one of the Dream Team would loss at least five points for Gryffindor, and Draco's group would lose ten for Slytherin. Snape said that Draco was "going soft", which in a sense was true. He still had his usual sneer, but it would normally lessen slightly when talking with Sade, but would be right back if anyone else was around.  
  
The time came around to sign up to stay for the Christmas holiday. Harry, Hermonie, Sade, and Ron all signed up immediately. So did Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. The twins decided to go home for Christmas. Fred was still hurt by Sade turning him down. So, in total, there were 4 Gryffindors, 5 Slytherins, two second year Slytherins had stayed, 3 Ravenclaw fifth years, and 1 Hufflepuff first year. A lot of the teachers had gone home as well.  
It was the day of the Christmas feast. The Great Hall was completely decked out with 12 trees, and sugar snowflakes falling from the ceiling. Sade had been plotting a way to confront Draco. She had been sneaking around all the different areas of the school to find to the safest place for them to meet. She had finally found it.  
  
My dear Draco,  
  
Yes, I know it's you. I've know for quite a while now. I caught you one time putting your letter at our meeting place. Don't worry, I'm not upset by this in the slightest. On the contrary, I think we should actually talk about this more, face to face, and see where this friendship could go. I found an empty room in the Astronomy tower. Go to the fourth painting on the right. Brush the handle of your wand on the left side of the picture, and it will open. Meet me there at 11 o'clock, right after the Christmas feast. I'll be waiting.  
  
Love,  
Sade  
  
  
She smiled at the letter and looked at the watch. It read 7:30pm. She had 15 minutes to get this upstairs to the drop-off and get to the Great Hall in time for the feast. She closed up the letter, ran up the stairs, almost ran head-first into a teacher, though she didn't pay attention to which one. She just said sorry, waited till they walked away and continued running the rest of the way. She made it up to the drop-off with 5 minutes to get back down again. She figured that she might as well not even bother trying to rush back down, so she started walking back down again, catching her breath. By the time she got to the Great Hall, it was a little before 8pm. Instead of the usual 4 tables, there was one long table in the middle of the room. Her friends were on the end closest to the door, with Draco two seats down.  
Harry and Ron were laughing at her when she sat down next to her cousin.  
"I don't get it. You didn't want that letter to be late, but yet you won't even run to class when you know you'll be late. You seriously need to get your priorities straight!"  
"Oh, shut up, Harry. You need to get yours straight too. You sleep in class then ask me and Hermione to copy our work."  
"Well, you do good work, even with all the Quidditich practices and grading papers all the time," said Ron through a mouthful a mash potatoes.  
"OK, so now my work isn't good enough to ask to copy?" Hermione said with a comic glint in her eyes.  
"But you never let us copy before, and Sade does," replied Harry with a small laugh.  
"Except for Dark Art Class, of course, that would really be cheating," Sade said in case Lupin may be listening.  
She noticed how close Hermione was sitting next to Ron and snickered at her, causing Hermione to blush. Ron gave Sade a confused look, but she just shook her head. Then suddenly, it felt as if someone's eyes were on her. She looked over to her left. Draco was staring at her, a mischievous look in his eyes. He smirked at her, though his eyes were laughing. Ron took notice of Draco's staring.  
"What are you looking at Malfoy?"  
Draco took a quite glance at Ron, then looked back at Sade.  
"I was just thinking something about our little 'Professor' is all, nothing you should care about," he drawled and when back to his meal.  
Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione had to cover her mouth as to not laugh, and Harry looked confused.  
The rest of the meal was laughs and silliness. Draco got up, a mischievous smile on his face. Sade looked at her watch. It was already 10:30! She got up quickly, told her friends goodnight and ran up to the large classroom in one half of the Astronomy tower. There were no desks, only tattered star charts on the walls. She quickly did a spell to light the fire in the fireplace in the middle outside wall of the classroom and a large plush maroon carpet in front of it. When she finished, she looked at her watch again. It was only 10:50, so she had ten minutes to calm her breathing. She sat down on the carpet and stared dreamily into the fire. Suddenly, a sharp pain from her forehead in heart shot through her. She tried to get up, but all it did was make the pain worse, causing her to get extremely dizzy, and she fainted.  
  
  
*******************************  
hello again. here's another chapter. sorry for the cliff-hangers int he last chapter and this one, but it keeps people wanting, right? *lol* but dont' worry, it won't take too long for me to add more. so all's left is for the reviews, please, i really love those! 


	16. Her Horrible Past

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
Draco made his way hesitantly to the tower, not feeling completely himself. This little voice kept popping up in his head, and it wouldn't go away. He tried shaking his head to calm himself.  
'It's just a girl, it's just a girl, you need to remember that.'  
~Yes, but a beautiful, intelligent, powerful girl~  
'Will you stop that! I know all this, I still need to relax. Nothing will probably happen, she and I will just be talking.'  
~But you want something to happen~  
'Of course I do. I'm a guy, why wouldn't I want something to happen?! But will you just go away for a while, ok?'  
~Fine~  
By then, he had gotten to the picture. He put his wand handle of the frame and it swung silently open. He walked in and looked around. The room was warm, but something was off, then he saw what. Sade was out cold of the carpet, laying down on her stomach.  
"Sade!"  
He ran to her and lifted her up to his chest. Her body was freezing cold and her face was deathly pale, but he noticed that her eyes were flickering under the lids. Then he felt the strangest thing. One part of her body, on her chest right at her heart was burning hot. He thought a moment if he should check why, and decided to. He laid her down on her back, and quickly opened her cloak, then her shirt. He gave a startled cry when he saw what the heat was coming from. The mark on her chest, at her heart; it was a mark he had seen many times on his father. The Dark Mark. But it was glowing flaming red like he'd never seen on his father, or any other Death Eater, and never at the heart. He realized that this version of the Mark was different than the others, it was a stronger link. Voldemort had done something to Sade. His face paled, and he clung to her desperately.  
"Sade, wake up!" he whispered desperately. "Please wake up! Fight him, do whatever it takes, but please come back to him! Don't leave me now!"  
  
Sade found herself standing in a dark room. The first thing she noticed was that there was a crib and a lit candelabra above it. Inside the crib was a little baby lying on its back, a baby girl on closer inspection with dark hair and pure white skin and rosy cheeks, possibly only a few months old. She smiled down at it, then looked closer. The baby girl looked a lot like her when she was a baby. She leaned over the crib to touch her, and Sade's eyes got wide with shock. Her hand went right through her! She didn't really have time to dwell on this because a door opened on the other side of the room and quickly closed. She moved a little ways from the crib so that she would be slightly out of sight, but would still be able to see most of the room. A tall handsome man with jet black hair came in wearing black robes, and when he looked up, she saw he had green eyes much like her mother's. He looked in her direction, but didn't actually see her. She realized then that this was a memory from her past, and the man was her uncle Voldemort. Her eyes went from one of shock to clear anger, causing her eyes to go a dark shade of red. Voldemort went to the crib, a smile on his face, his wand out. He leaned over and brushed her baby self's hair in an undeniably loving way. She had been told that at one point she was taken by Voldemort when she was a baby, she powers already showing by then. She already could speak Parseltongue to her parents shock. And Voldemort found out some how, possibly from a Death Eater spying on her family. Her parents never found out exactly was had happened, only that when she was returned late at night, that she bore the Dark Mark at her heart and her powers were even greater than before. Her attitude was different as well. She was calmer than most children, or adults for that matter, though her parents found no problem with that. Sade's reflection was interrupted by Voldemort saying something to her baby self, which was still sleeping.  
"Such a beautiful child, and such a powerful one. But you will need help, help your parents can't give. I will help you with this."  
His face became sad, but angry.  
"You should have been my child. You're more like me than your pathetic parents. I could love you more than they could, help and care for you better. I know real power, true strength, which you already show, even at such a young age."  
The look changed again, but it was unreadable.  
"You will be great. That's obvious, and the last thing I need is to have two battles against my own family, though one I will have to do soon. Miranda's brother has a child now. He will have to go. The Potter line is far too strong, the line which you are apart of. Once your cousin and his parents are dead, I'll take you away from your wretched parents and call you my own. You will be my daughter, as you should have been."  
An evil smile began to form on his face. He put his wand to baby Sade's heart.  
"First, I need to make sure that I'll be able to find you, keep you locked to me, have a link somewhat like a parent has to their child. I'll need to have you powers develop much faster than others. You will be smart, that is clear, just as smart as I am. My dear Sidine."  
He kissed baby Sade's forehead, then began an incantation. A red glow began to form over the heart area. Baby Sade woke, but didn't cry. All she did was give a baby giggle. Voldemort smiled as he finished. He put his wand in his cloak and picked her up. He opened the front of her baby pajamas and slid it open. At her heart was a small red glowing Dark Mark. Baby Sade did another giggle, but softer, her eyes a soft red. Then she closed them and fell asleep.  
"I love you, my dear Sidine."  
Sidine, she remembered being called that, and now she knew why. It was too much, way too much to take in this way. She suddenly became dizzy. A soft evil laugh filled her mind, and she lost consciousness.  
  
Sade sat up with a start, screaming and crying. Draco jumped up from the chair at her side and grabbed her and held her shaking form. Madam Pomfrey ran into the room, a Sleeping Potion in a large silver goblet in her hand. Pomfrey tried to shoe Draco away from Sade so she could give Sade the potion, but all he did was hold Sade closer and glared at Pomfrey. Now Pomfrey had been glared at before, but this was different. A mixed look of danger bordering on evil and love was evident in his eyes. She nodded to herself, put the potion down on the bedside table, and walked quietly back out.  
Draco turned back to Sade, who had stopped crying, but was still shaking. He rubbed her hair with his, whispering softly to her.  
"Everything will be ok, love. Relax, I'm right here. Shh, you'll be fine now."  
Sade looked at him, her eyes puffy, but the red glow from inside was there. She throw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back to relax her until she shaking finally stopped. She lifted up and rested her chin in his shoulder.  
"I saw…"  
"No," he cut her off, "Don't tell me. You need to rest. We can talk in the morning." He picked up the goblet and handed it to her. She drank it down and immediately became sleepy. She laid back down on the pillows. She turned and smiled at Draco, his hand in hers.  
"I'll be right beside you, so you just rest."  
He kissed her forehead and she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
*******************************  
yeah! i got another chapter up. no cliffhanger this time, i'm sure some peoeple will be happy for that. please review! i love reading them! 


	17. Utter Sadness and Maybe Love

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
  
  
The day after Christmas started bright and fresh. Hermione woke up and looked over at Sade's bed. She hadn't been back when Hermione came in, so Hermione had figured that she had stayed with Draco, but for her not to return to the tower was odd.  
'Maybe she got up a little earlier. Harry and Ron might have seen her," she thought.  
She changed and went downstairs, and saw Ron and Harry sitting in front of the fireplace playing Wizard's Chess. She sat down in her usual chair.  
"Have you guys seen Sade this morning?" she asked after a minute.  
Harry looked up. "No, I thought she was still in bed."  
"Well, she wasn't in her room this morning…"  
"Maybe she got up before us and is down in the Great Hall. Let's go find out, I'm creaming Harry anyway," Ron said with a laugh.  
Harry gave a mock sneer at Ron and walked over to the portrait hole, while Hermione and Ron followed closely together. When they came out, the first person they saw caused a big shock. Draco was sitting down against a wall opposite of the opening. He had a worried look on his face. He jumped up quickly. Both Ron and Harry went to take out their wands, but Hermione stopped them.  
"What do you want Malfoy? Where's Sade?" asked Hermione icily.  
"She's in the hospital wing. Last night when I went to meet her, I found her unconscious. I think she was attacked my You-Know-Who just before I got there."  
"What make's you think that?" said Ron with a angry look.  
"Well, I remember seeing Potter faint from his scar, and everyone knows that it's You-Know-Who that causes it, and, well, Sade has almost the same thing, but worse."  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, walking up to him.  
Draco dropped his head and sighed. "I think you better see for yourselves. I'm going to run on ahead. I need to get back to her."  
With that, he ran off with the three looking at his retreating back. Hermione sighed and began to walk quickly. Harry and Ron followed silently. When they got to the hospital wing door, Ron stopped just outside and turned to Hermione.  
"Herm, I noticed that you didn't seem all that surprised when Malfoy said he was "going to meet Sade" last night. Is there something you haven't told us?"  
"Yes," she replied slowly. "But promise me that you won't throw a fit when I tell you, both of you." She sighed. "Malfoy is Sade's secret friend, the one she's been writing to all this time. She's known since Harry let her borrow his cloak, but she didn't want to tell you then. She knew you would get upset. So last night, Sade arranged to have Malfoy meet with her in a secret place so they could talk. I guess he found her then. That's basically all I know."  
Harry and Ron didn't say anything, just stared. Hermione walked past them and into the room. She looked over at Sade's bed. Draco was sitting on the edge, looking down at her, holding her hand in both of his. His usual arrogant look was totally gone, and in replace, a look of worry, and something Hermione was almost sure was…  
'No, not likely yet, not for Malfoy," Hermione thought.  
Ron came up behind her, Harry at her side. Draco looked up. They expected him to go back to his normal sneer, but instead a blank stare was all they saw.  
"She's been like this almost all night, except at one point, but that's all. She's gotten warmer since then though," He looked back down again.  
Hermione sat in the chair at Sade's bedside, Harry took the chair on the other side, and Ron carried one over from another bedside and sat down closely next to Hermione. They sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes. Finally, Hermione spoke.  
"You said that Sade has a mark like Harry's, what does it look like, where is it?"  
Draco continued to look at Sade, and cleared his throat. "I think I better explain how I found it as well. When I found her last night, she was lying face down of the floor. When I turned her over, I felt her skin and she was as cold as ice, but I could feel a radiation of heat coming from one place, right at her heart. I opened her shirt and I found…" he hesitated a moment, then continued shakily, "I found a burning red Dark Mark at her heart. I knew it was her uncle then, it wouldn't be anyone else. I brought her down here and told Madam Pomfrey what had happened, but not to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall yet. I wanted her to be able to rest. When she woke up during the night, she woke up screaming, and I tried to comfort her as much as I could. She was going to tell me what had happened, but I stopped her, and told her that she needed to sleep. Pomfrey had brought in a Sleeping Potion while she was crying and I gave her that. I've been in here all this time, till I went to wait for you three." He stopped again. "I don't know what else to do," he stuttered.  
"Well, first and foremost, I think that we should tell Dumbledore and McGonagall now, don't you guys think?" said Harry softly.  
"Yeah, I agree. I'll go tell Pomfrey," Ron replied, getting up. He was halfway to the door when Hermione stopped him.  
"Wait Ron, there is one other person we should tell … I think we should get Snape as well."  
The three boys looked at her in shock.  
"Why should we tell him?!" Draco muttered angrily.  
"They were together and I think that Sade would want him to know."  
Ron sighed. "Whatever you say Herm, I'll get him too." And he skulked out.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
yeah! here's another chapter up. thank goodness for the thankgiving holiday, so i finally had a chance to write more. and i'm sure that ms. Zerah Star is pleased. so please review! i love reading them! 


	18. True Feeling & What They Are Soon to Bri...

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ron walked slowly to Snape's classroom. When he finally came to the door, he sighed. He had planned to go to Dumbledore first, but then remembered that he didn't know where it was until he was in the main hall. So he figured that he would just go the Snape, and have him go get McGonagall and Dumbledore. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Snape threw the door open and glared at Ron.  
"What do you want?" he sneered.  
Ron tried to stay calm, even though there was that normal urge to hit Snape right in the face, but he knew it wouldn't be a good time to do that.  
"Sade's in the hospital wing with Malfoy, Harry and Hermione. She was attacked by her uncle last night." He waited to see Snape's reaction to the news before continuing. He was shocked slightly to see a look of fear and worry come across Snape's face.  
"Voldemort attacked her, how do you know this?!" growled Snape.  
"Well, if you were in a relationship, surely you had sex with her at some point. You must have seen the Dark Mark on her chest," Ron replied, his eyebrow raised.  
Snape was a little taken aback. "No, I never saw it, it must be like…Never mind, have you told Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore yet about this?"  
"No, I don't know where The Headmaster's rooms are, and I thought it best that you tell Professor McGonagall, and I need to get back to the hospital wing anyway."  
"Fine, I'll go tell them." Snape wafted past Ron and quickly walked up the stairs.  
Ron sighed in relief. 'Well, at least that part's over. I wonder if I should get some food for the four of us?' Ron began to walk tot the secret entrance to the kitchen when he realized that he had counted Draco in, and shrugged. 'I might as well. He's with Sade.' He sighed again. 'Why does my life have to be soo difficult?'  
**********************************************************************  
Snape ran through the corridors to Dumbledore's office. He had already told McGonagall and she was on here way to the hospital wing. McGonagall had offered to go to tell the Headmaster herself, but Snape had declined quickly saying that he wanted to tell the Headmaster himself. In truth, he was only stalling, trying to get his head straight.  
'I hope she's alright!'  
He slowed his pace since he had gotten to the correct corridor for Dumbledore's rooms.  
'But why should I care so much. She broke up with me for Merlin's sake.'  
/But you still love her don't you?/  
*Sigh*  
'Yes, and she needs to stay alive, because she's the only one that can save us from Voldemort.'  
Snape had reached the entrance to Dumbledore's rooms when the statue moved on it's own before Snape could say anything and Dumbledore came running out and almost crashed right into Snape.  
"Sorry Severus, I'm not used to running so quickly," Dumbledore replied shakily. "You're here about Miss Riddle I'm sure, but I already know. Poppy just told me, so come along."  
Dumbledore didn't wait to see if Snape would follow him as he rushed off towards the hospital wing. Snape sighed and rushed after him. When he finally caught up, Snape pulled on Dumbledore's arm to slow him down.  
"Relax Headmaster, I'm sure Riddle's alright. What did Poppy tell you?"  
"She said that Sade is sleeping at the moment. She said that Ron went to get you so I'm sure you know who's with her at the moment. Mr. Malfoy was the one that found her, though she was not sure why he would be up there, so I'll be asking him about that."  
Dumbledore stopped. "Severus, you were in a relationship with Miss Riddle correct?" he asked, half smiling.  
Snape took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, I was," he replied slowly.  
"Poppy said that Sade has a Dark Mark on her chest. Why did you not tell me about it?"  
"The Mark must be like the others. It only shows when Voldemort wants it to show, for his followers to be called to him. I'm guessing that he wanted to make sure that Riddle would be an automatic follower," he said with a sneer. "Boy was he wrong. She's his most powerful enemy, especially with Potter as her cousin, and now Malfoy is with her. For a long while now, I noticed that she would be writing to some secret person. I tried to see what she was writing at first, because I was worried that it might be some of Voldemort's magic, but I also took notice to how Malfoy was acting around her, and I realised that it must be him she's been writing to without even knowing it. They must have agreed to meet last night and that's how Malfoy found her. He must have seen the Dark Mark and told the others."  
"This is definitely a turn about for her "dear" uncle. He lost a very powerful ally to his enemies, and I doubt he'll get Malfoy back."  
They had reached the hospital wing door.  
"Are you ready, Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly with a soft smile on his face?  
"Yes, of course I am," replied Snape proudly, rising up to his full height.  
Dumbledore nodded and opened the door quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yes, yes, i know, it took me forever to update this story, but i'm been extremely busy w/ school and other things that i didn't have the time! i'm really sorry to all who have been waiting! well, i hope you enjoy this chapter. less space in between chapters w/ the new movie coming out. it does help to see that hot slytherin while thinking up things to write! hehe! don't forget to review!!!! 


	19. His True Intentions

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but Sade belongs to me!  
Warning: This chapter is a little sexually graphic, just so you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sade woke up lying on a large four-poster bed with dark green silk sheets. She looked around from the place she laid, seeing that the room was also very big. The walls were made of stone, and there was a fireplace to her left that was giving off a good amount of heat. She lifted up and looked down at herself. Sade was wearing a silver silk thin-strapped long nightgown that was low enough to see the Dark Mark on her chest. She looked around to see if there was something to cover herself with, and in looking saw a tall and thin form in the far corner. The figure moved so that Sade could get a closer look at him. Her eyes went wide, and she jumped out of the bed as her uncle, a much younger version than the one she saw before walked around to the side she was on.  
"Hello, Sidine."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore and Snape walked into the room just after Ron had closed it. In his arms was a great deal of food that Dobby had given him. The Headmaster smiled while Snape sneered at him. Ron kept a black expression and waited to see what the two wizards would do. Dumbledore put a hand on Ron's shoulder and urged him into the room. Harry and Hermione looked up with the three came in, but Draco stayed where he was, being that he had his head on Sade's chest and he was dead asleep. Ron sat the food done on the table next to the bed, grabbed an apple and sat down on bed next to Sade's. Dumbledore walked over the other side of the bed and looked at the sleeping pair. Snape stayed the end of the bed and looked at Draco, then Sade, then back to Draco. 'Lucky bastard, how did he get so far so quickly with her. What did she see that attracted her to him?' He sighed. Dumbledore looked closer at Sade's eyes. They were moving very rapidly. 'She's dreaming, but of what?' At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came over to the group to check on her patient. She noticed the same thing.  
"How odd, I left a very powerful Sleeping Draught for her to drink," she said softly. "I saw Draco give it to her. She shouldn't be dreaming at all."  
At hearing his name, Draco woke up and looked a Sade. He had only been half asleep when the others came into the room, so he had heard what the Mediwitch said. He immediately jumped up and opened her shirt again, seeing what he had suspected. The Mark was burning red again.  
"He inside her mind again."  
Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed at he, even Dumbledore, but his expression changed to one of thought.  
"Where's Professor McGonagall?" he asked.  
"She was here for a time, but she said she needed to get someone to watch Snape's class then get to hers," Harry replied.  
"Why would she need to do that?" Snape sneered, looking at Harry, but it was Hermione who answered.  
"She knew you might either be late to your class, or not come at all."  
"The Professor has no reason to stay. I will look after her," Draco said standing, glaring at his Head of House with jealousy in his eyes. Snape returned the look, and then nodded to everyone surprise.  
"Fine then you whelp," he went to stand in front of the blonde, "but if anything happens I want to know, got it boy?"  
"Fine," was all the reply he got before Draco sat back down, putting his hand of Sade's.  
Dumbledore watched each person before he spoke. "Mister Potter, would you be willing to get Mister Malfoy's homework for him today?"  
"Of course, Headmaster."  
"Miss Granger, would you be willing to take over Miss Riddle's place as student teacher?"  
"I would be delighted to, Sir."  
"Severus, I would like to speak to you in the hall."  
Pomfrey had already left the group again, so the rest walked out, Hermione to get Draco's work, the boys to their class.  
Dumbledore walked beside Snape on their way to the dungeons. Snape was going to Draco's room to get his books, while Dumbledore would watch his class until he returned. There were things that the Headmaster wanted to say, but he knew it wouldn't help to say them in this case.  
Meanwhile, back in the hospital wing, Draco a curled up beside Sade who had moved to her side. He put his arms around her and watched her for a while until he fell asleep. Sade was still in a bedroom with her uncle.  
  
  
  
"Uncle?"  
"Yes, it is me, I thought it would help to come in a younger form."  
Her, eyes were steadily turning red the closer to her he got until he was only a breath away from her. He was only about 18 or so, much younger than the first vision, but it showed how truly handsome he was, so much so that if he wasn't really her 60-something year old uncle she would have been attracted to him, and he knew that. But she decided to surprise him.  
"Oh, yes it definitely helped." Sade slapped him hard across the face. The sound resonated against the walls of the stone room. When Tom looked back up at her there was a red handprint forming on his cheek. She smiled, but too soon. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed. She tried to get back up, but he draped himself over her before she had the chance. His niece stared up at him in shock, her eyes going back to their normal colour. He smiled down at her, and then nipped at her neck.  
"Hmm, I've been wanting you in this position since the last time I saw you. You looked so powerful, so beautiful, just what I always wanted."  
"So you're saying you've wanted to shag me? Your own niece, the child you wanted as your own?"  
"Is that such a surprise? It shouldn't be you know. I have always wanted someone who could match up to me. It was either you or Harry, but he would be a little more difficult to get to, even with his own link to me."  
Her eyes began to turn red again, her anger trying to rise in her. 'No, I need to keep myself relaxed.'  
"What do you plan to do to me, Tom?"  
"Tom, not uncle, eh?" he laughed. "Trying to appeal to me now, how clever. Well, I think it's rather obvious what I want to do to you, don't you think?" He ground his hips against her for emphasis. She gasped. 'He's huge! Dear Merlin help me find a way out of this.'  
Tom continued to laugh softly. "You're a virgin aren't you? Don't worry my dear, if all goes the way it should, you'll only feel the pain of your first time, but not lose it. I'm sure the lucky man who gets to will enjoy taking it from you. Maybe I should send Lucius, he seems your type."  
While he was talking, her mind was working on how to get herself to wake up. The sleeping draught Pomfrey had given her was keeping part of her mind awake, and hearing that things could only happen in her dream state gave her an idea. If someone were in the room, they would hear her scream in her dream state and try to wake her up. In nightmares you toss and turn because of them. This was as close to a nightmare as any.  
Sade kneed Tom just as he began to slide down her body, enabling her to get a hard hit to him. He cried out, fell off her to the floor and balled up in pain. She instantly jumped up and away from him.  
"Help! Someone help me, please! Wake me up now!!! Please!….."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
my god! i didn't realize just how long it's been since i wrote another chapter to this! *lol* sorry it took so long, but here it is, and i've half finished another chapter, so it shouldn't take too long to get another one up soon. i've also been writing other stories too. check then out, they're really funny! 


End file.
